Dois mais dois
by cactoli
Summary: "Esse por acaso é o seu jeito de dizer que gostou do beijo?"


**Primeira fic Rizzles.**

**Com certeza não vai ser a última.**

* * *

><p>Ela não saberia ao certo apontar os acontecimentos que levaram até aquele ponto.<p>

Ela estava assustada, Maura estava tensa e naquele instante Jane não tinha a menor ideia do que estava fazendo.

Com certeza seria bem mais fácil ter uma noção se não tivesse tomado todas aquelas tequilas no decorrer da noite. Mas apesar delas, ainda tinha boa consciência dos fatos e isso era o bastante para lhe assustar.

E quando ela sentiu os lábios de Maura movendo-se contra os seus, viu que mais tarde não poderia culpar o álcool e sua falta de discernimento porque ela sabia que bem o que estava fazendo e ainda sim ali continuava.

Jane estava beijando Maura.

Ela estava beijando sua amiga e, _por deus_, Maura a estava beijando de volta. Era muito difícil ter qualquer pensamento mais elaborado, e não sabia se isso era uma coisa boa ou não. Ela mal podia registrá-los enquanto percebia as mãos da outra pousando em sua cintura, imóveis, talvez também chocadas demais para maiores movimentos. Ela estava mesmo beijando Maura. Beijando, tocando e sendo tocada, ainda que hesitantemente em princípio e tudo aquilo ainda parecia tão louco, como mesmo ela tinha chegado até ali? Talvez em algum ponto de sua mente o toque de Maura deve ter sido interpretado como um sinal de incentivo, pois em não muito tempo sua língua traçava levemente os lábios da doutora, pedindo entrada. Demorou menos ainda para que Maura lhe desse e assim Jane pode aprofundar o beijo, explorando o boca de sua amiga que ela não tinha noção que podia ser tão gostosa.

Jane nunca havia beijado uma mulher antes.

Apesar dos muitos rumores que corriam sobre a sua sexualidade, ela nunca tinha de fato passado de flertes com elas, nunca as tinha olhado com olhos de desejo porque esses sempre se direcionaram para os homens. Tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes tinha sido chamada de machona, sapatão, _dyke_ ou variados. Mas o que as pessoas não entendiam era que aquele era apenas o seu jeito, natural e sem frescuras de maquiagem ou qualquer veste que lhe fosse incomodar. Quando criança, Jane sempre preferiu _baseball_ ao invés de _balé_, _bola_ ao invés de uma _boneca_. Ela não achava que nutria sentimentos românticos por Maura, não conscientemente, mas agora ela já começava a duvidar seriamente disso porque senão não estaria ali, não se sentiria tão envolvida e excitada – e não querendo parar.

E Maura respondia tão bem, toda a tensão que estava ali no primeiro contato deve ter desaparecido e seus lábios se misturavam com os dela e Jane nunca imaginou que um beijo poderia ser tão suave. As línguas se encontravam e ela tentou suprimir um gemido aquilo não deveria ser apropriado. Jane nunca foi a mais certa das pessoas, que segue todas as regras, mas também nunca tinha beijado uma amiga para saber exatamente o que fazer.

Maura deu pra trás, e com suas bocas enroscadas Jane a seguiu, prensando a outra na parede com o seu corpo. Imediatamente, Maura gemeu baixo e aquele som excitou tanto Jane, foi diferente de toda e qualquer experiência que pudesse ter tido; sentiu-se pulsar no meio das pernas. A boca dela era tão macia, beijava a sua de uma forma suave que não deixava de ser faminta, foi muito fácil perder a noção do tempo. Quando percebeu, já tinha uma mão firme na nuca de Maura, alguns fios de cabelo enroscados em seus dedos enquanto trazia a boca dela pra mais junto da sua. As mãos da outra envolviam sua cintura e assim fizeram contato com sua pele porque a regata branca que usava facilitava isso. O toque delicado queimava os seus sentidos e escancarava para ela mesma o quanto estava gostando daquela face de Maura e tudo o que ela podia lhe fazer sentir.

Estava surpresa consigo mesma, e foi na boca de Maura que encontrou suas respostas. Então aquilo nunca foi somente proteção, e sim _ciúmes_. Não somente admiração, mas também _desejo_. Ela sempre atribuiu tudo o que sentia de diferente pela doutora na amizade e pelo fato de ser a primeira melhor amiga de verdade a ter em sua vida. Era muito mais fácil mascarar as coisas quando se nunca sentiu ou falou nelas, e Jane era ótima nisso.

Assim como começou, seria confuso para ela também explicar como terminou. Em um momento seus lábios sentiam a quentura dos de Maura e no outro já sentiam a falta deles. De um instante pro outro. Um silêncio rapidamente envolveu seu apartamento, aquele que só era quebrado pela respiração pesada de ambas, Jane não abriu os olhos ainda com receio de encarar consequências das quais não tinha o menor controle. Odiava não ter o controle das coisas e lhe assustava ainda mais ter Maura envolvida em suas incertezas.

Sentiu as mãos dela deixando a sua cintura, um segundo depois e seu nome soando baixo, "_Jane_..." Maura suspirou e foi o bastante para que reconhecesse o pânico em sua voz ainda que o tom fosse controlado. O que diabos tinha acabado de acontecer, foi a única coisa que conseguia pensar quando Maura saiu de seu enlace. Tinha tantas coisas passando por sua mente ao mesmo tempo, era uma luta conseguir registrar alguma delas por mais de alguns segundos.

Jane tinha gostado, e muito, Jane não sabia se tinha o direito de gostar assim. O calor ainda estava por todo o seu corpo, e era bom, apesar de poder sentir o pânico também começando a lhe pegar. Maura só não podia dar um fim na amizade das duas por causa daquilo, era a única coisa que a detetive pedia naquele momento.

Virou-se e viu a outra parada no meio de sua sala, e sendo tão transparente foi fácil perceber como Maura tentava racionalizar tudo o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

"Maura..." tentou dizer algo, mas o que poderia ser quando o nome dela saía tão mais facilmente do que qualquer outra coisa?

"Jane, eu..." uma pausa em que ela pareceu engolir e pausar seus pensamentos. "Não é da minha personalidade e hábitos costumeiros manter qualquer tipo de relações íntimas e amorosas com pessoas que possuem o mesmo sexo"

Típico.

_Tão_ típico.

"_Lésbica_, Maura!" Jane então retrucou em tom cheio de imperatividade. "Pode dizer, você não é lésbica!" a doutora parou para olhar pra ela, dando toda a sua atenção como fazia sempre que Jane lhe dava uma chamada para a normalidade. "Eu também não sou, apesar de toda Boston achar o contrário" ela já estava acostumada. Nem lhe surpreendia mais, apesar de se perguntar se tinha algum fundo de verdade já que tantas pessoas pensavam o mesmo.

Compartilharam um silêncio, os seus olhos grudados na figura dela no meio da sala. Maura era uma das coisas mais valiosas que tinha, junto de sua família, e naquela hora o medo de perdê-la começou a atormentar Jane. Ela jamais a beijaria novamente, ainda que no fundo quisesse, se isso significasse que ainda a teria ao seu lado. "Maur-"

"Inicialmente a descarga de adrenalina foi muito grande em meu sistema, mas agora só pode ser endorfina porque eu estou experimentando uma inesperada sensação de bem estar e contentamento"

Isso fez Jane parar por um momento.

"Esse por acaso é o seu jeito de dizer que gostou do beijo?"

Jane então perguntou por que seria demais pedir para a outra ser simples por pelo menos uma vez, ainda mais em uma circunstância nova como aquela. Sua testa se enrugou enquanto uma sobrancelha se arqueou, a mão direita apoiando-se no quadril. Mas se Jane fosse demonstrar a verdade, ela estava louca atrás de uma luz que clareasse seus pensamentos e ações, e se isso viesse de Maura, melhor ainda.

Por mais que tivesse gostado daquele beijo – e deus, era tudo o que Jane podia pensar – tinha medo por muitas coisas que não queria perder. Enquanto ela esperava por uma resposta, Maura veio até ela depois de um tempo, seus olhos ainda mais claros do que nunca. E então sua amiga fez o que ela não estava esperando, chegando seu corpo pra bem mais perto e invadindo o seu espaço pessoal.

Ela achava que nem em um milhão de anos poderia definir o olhar que aquela aproximação criou.

As mãos de Maura pousaram em sua cintura e demorou ainda alguns segundos até que Jane realizasse que estava sendo beijada novamente. Fechou os olhos e focou-se nos lábios macios que agora se pressionavam nos seus, impondo sua presença. Elas começaram a se sentirem lentamente, Maura roçando a boca dela na sua; Jane sentiu-se acelerar. Os batimentos cardíacos, o desejo muitas coisas que não achou que sentiria corriam seu corpo. Surpreendia-lhe o quanto estava excitada, molhada, insegura.

"Sim..."

"Huh? O que?" murmurou em um tom ainda mais rouco, porque sinceramente não tinha ideia do que ela estava se referindo. Alguém podia chegar e lhe explicar que _dois_ mais _dois_ são _quatro_ e ainda sim, Jane achava que não teria ideia do que estariam falando.

"Foi meu jeito de dizer que eu gostei do seu beijo. E que me deixaria extremamente satisfeita se nós pudéssemos repetir esta experiência que se mostrou muito agradável."

_Deus, Maura_, ela pensou.

Sua única reação mais lógica foi envolver suas mãos na cintura dela, calando-a com sua boca, que com certeza poderia fazer coisas melhores do que apenas falar. Maura foi tão receptiva, talvez fosse isso que estava deixando Jane ainda mais excitada a cada nova atitude. Que sua amiga poderia corresponder a um avanço seu dessa forma, que Maura pudesse se sentir atraída por ela nesse aspecto. Prendeu o lábio inferior dela entre seus dentes e assim sentiu duas mãos em seu pescoço, misturando-se aos seus cabelos como há muito pouco tinha feito com ela.

Ela mal podia acreditar que tudo não estava desmoronando.

Então uns gemidos mais discretos começaram a fazer parte da trilha sonora da noite, ganhando mais liberdade à medida que a intensidade dos beijos ia ficando maior. O tecido do vestido de Maura ficava tão bem em contato com as palmas das mãos, naquela hora Jane já se permitia pensar que seria ainda melhor quando a peça de roupa não estivesse ali.

Quando duas bocas se separaram tempos mais tarde, Maura resolveu falar.

"Jane, você acha que deveríamos ter uma relação sexual?"

Faltou muito pouco para Jane rolar de olhos. Só não o fez porque sabia que a boca Google dela ficava ainda mais frequente quando a doutora estava ou nervosa ou ansiosa. Ali ela podia entender muito bem o porquê, muito pois se sentia também da mesma forma.

"Vamos combinar uma coisa, Maur? Deixa pra depois essa coisa de falar, que tal só ir deixando as coisas rolarem, ok?"

Isso pareceu satisfazer sua amiga, que afirmou com a cabeça enquanto um pequeno sorriso lhe adornava os lábios. Ela era linda, e adorável, e especial, era tudo o que Jane podia pensar enquanto iniciava mais um beijo, provando daquilo que ainda parecia tão novo e tão gostoso ao mesmo tempo.

E enquanto conduzia Maura lentamente até seu quarto, manteve a boca dela ocupada.

Jane não deixou espaço para palavras, talvez elas retornassem depois.

Muito provavelmente num momento bem interessante, porque Jane tinha toda a intenção de saber se Maura era daquelas que gostava de gritar.

# # #


End file.
